Hit The Floor
by Macayle
Summary: On Harry 21st birthday he gets absolutely snookered and begins reliving the events of the war. It's Draco's turn to take care of him. SLASH. HPOW, DMBZ, HPDM


**Hit The Floor**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they are all J.K Rowlings, though I would love it if they were mine.

**A/N:** This story is SLASH, therefore if you do not like it leave! This is your last chance to get out before you read something you would rather not. I do not want any flamers saying this is disgusting because I warned that it would contain SLASH. HPOW DMBZ HPDM. The story takes place after the end of the war, those from Harry's year are 21.

**Chapter One **

**A Drink and A Responsibility**

"Oye, Maddock another round," called out Oliver Wood. Today was Harry Potter's 21st birthday and he and his friends were all out partying at a bar in muggle London. The bartender was a guy about Oliver's age and ever since Harry and his friends had graduated they had hung out in this bar and gotten to be pretty good friends with Maddock.

The party had turned out to be a good size. There was Harry, his boyfriend Oliver, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Dean, Seamus and Justin, Ernie and Susan, Draco and Blaise, and Remus and Sirius who were suppose to be there as 'chaperones.' Maddock brought over 11 Ambrosias and 3 Raspberry Creams for the girls. This was already the fourth round for the group and Maddock had one of his amused smiles on, because he knew what happened whenever Harry had this much alcohol in his system. And of course he was not disappointed.

As soon as Harry had downed his ambrosia he scooted closer to Oliver who smirked wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. The rest of the group smiled, Harry was never one who could hold his alcohol. And after 4 ambrosias he was absolutely snookered. Harry moved from his chair and sat straddling Oliver. Leaning forward he started whispering things in his boyfriends ear that made Oliver shiver in delight. He had to admit he loved getting Harry drunk because they always had so much fun afterwards.

But there was one among the group who wasn't as amused as the rest, and that was a certain blonde whose own boyfriend had his arm around his waist. Draco sat and stared at Harry and Oliver in half disgust. It had been the year they graduated from Hogwarts that finally Draco and Harry had put aside their differences and actually became good friends. Since then Draco had found himself drawn to the messy haired boy. Harry was attractive in a ragged sort of way and Draco couldn't help but want Harry for himself. But as soon as the gang had graduated and taken part in the war Harry hooked up with his ex Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood, and Draco decided he needed to move on and find himself another guy to pine after.

"Okay, okay," Hermione yelled as Harry began to give Oliver a rather lewd lap dance. "We've seen enough for tonight you two. Leaning across her fiancée, she smacked the two boys. Oliver gave Hermione a dirty look before sliding Harry off of him and back into his own seat. Harry protested but after looking around the table decided they were right. Reaching across the table he grabbed Draco's drink and gave his friend a smirk. "You haven't touched it yet, it shouldn't go to waste." And with that he downed the fiery liquid. Closing his eyes he let the alcohol go through his body and shivered.

"Oliver get Harry home before he gets sick." Oliver looked around at the group and everyone nodded. The party was over and they all knew it. Harry had had far too much to drink and it was only a matter of time before his head was in the white basin of the toilet letting out the contents of his stomach. Scooping Harry into his arms Oliver stood up and waved slightly to the rest of the group before carrying his boyfriend out of the bar.

The rest of the group slumped down into their chairs and looked at each other. "Maddock, one more for us." Maddock smiled and walked over to the group and sat down a regular beer in front of them all and they all smiled appreciatively. Harry worried them when he drank this much. Sure it was his 21st birthday and they were at a bar, but they all knew when he drunk a lot, he dreamed about the war. And it normally took a few weeks for them to get him to be back to his normal self. Drinking their beers slowly the gang held their significant other close. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead before looking around at the others. "Whose turn is it?" Everyone else looked up and glared at Ron.

This was a normal occurrence. Whenever Harry went into his slump someone else took a turn to try and help him through it. Usually they stayed with him until things cooled down. They didn't quite trust Oliver to be the one to pull Harry out of his depression; he didn't really understand what was going through Harry's head since he had stayed out of the war, playing Quidditch for Puddlemere. Blaise pulled out a little book that he kept so that they would all know whose turn it was. Flipping through the pages he found the right one and scanned the list, he knew it had been Hermione who had last taken the responsibility, which meant it, was Draco's turn. He looked down at his boyfriend regretfully.

Seeing the look everyone else sighed with relief while Draco looked downright horrified. The last time he had taken watch over Harry, he had found himself nearly dead. Thinking back to that moment he shook slightly.

"_Malfoy get the hell out of my house! What the fuck are you doing here to begin with?" Harry shouted as he through a half empty bottle of vodka at the blonde. Draco dodged the bottle and watched it shatter against the wall behind him. The clear liquid trickled slowly down the wall, leaving a barely visible trail. Noticing that his bottle had missed Harry grabbed another off the table next to him and threw it at Draco. For a moment Harry had forgotten he was a wizard and able to do magic._

_Draco was slightly happy that in his intoxicated state Harry wasn't thinking straight about the best way to harm him. "Harry, we are friends now!" He shouted at the messy haired boy as once again he watched another beer bottle sail past his ear. "Will you quit throwing shit already, you are going to hurt someone." Harry just grunted in reply and sent another sailing towards the blonde. This one actually came pretty close and he had needed to duck out of the way. _

_That was enough for the blonde and he crossed the room in three quick strides and pinned Harry against the wall. Pulling his wand out he silently cast a binding spell on him and lifted him up laying him on the couch. "Now you will listen to me." Sitting on the edge he ran a hand through his blonde hair and let out a long sigh. This was going to be harder then he thought. _

"Drake…Draco…DRACO!"

The blonde snapped his head up and blinked at Blaise who had just been calling his name. "What?" The blonde ran a hand through his hair and he looked around to see everyone with a slightly worried look on their faces. "Why is everyone looking at me that way? Just because Harry had no clue I was his friend doesn't mean it will happen again." _I hope._ He added as an afterthought in his mind. If Harry freaked out again like he did the last time Draco was going to be in trouble.

"Draco," Hermione looked at her friend and stood up walking over to him sliding her arms around his neck. "We won't blame you if you just want us to skip you. No one would think bad of you." Draco looked up at the ex-bushy haired girl and gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine Hermione, I can deal with Harry." With that he slid her arms off of him, leaned over and kissed Blaise and stood up leaving.


End file.
